


Addicting

by Alenacantfly



Series: Addicting [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Malec, malec episode, s1e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had come closer, like he couldn't quite help himself. He was grinning, looking at Alec like he had just brought him the stars, had plucked them from the night sky.</p>
<p>Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He did this. He put this gorgeous smile onto his face. Magnus was happy because of him.</p>
<p>Alec stepped closer as well. He had felt this pull since the first time they had met, Magnus pulling him closer like a magnet. Pulling him in and never really leaving him alone.</p>
<p>-----<br/>What would have happened if Alec's parents hadn't interrupted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicting

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander. You certainly know how to make a statement.”

Magnus had come closer, like he couldn't quite help himself. He was grinning, looking at Alec like he had just brought him the stars, had plucked them from the night sky.

Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He did this. He put this gorgeous smile onto his face. Magnus was happy because of him.

Alec stepped closer as well. He had felt this pull since the first time they had met, Magnus pulling him closer like a magnet. Pulling him in and never really leaving him alone.

“Hey”, Alec murmured. “Erm, can I? I mean would you-”, he was stuttering again, his determination and confidence gone with the wind, because the warlock was still staring at him like that and Alec couldn't control his heartbeat. Or his breathing. Or his thoughts.

“Oh Alexander”, Magnus sighed and pulled Alec in, his hand resting on his neck. Alec couldn't help but gasp against his lips, his hands wandering to Magnus' hips, holding on and pressing himself against the warlock.

This kiss was less desperate, softer and slower, like Magnus wanted to reassure him that they would be fine. That everything was okay. Alec knew that he was probably leaving bruises, because his grip had to be too tight, had to be painful, but he couldn't bear the thought of letting go and Magnus pushed back into the kiss.

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “You don't have to ask for permission to touch me”, Magnus told him. His voice was gentle.

Alec ducked his head, avoiding his eyes for a moment, closing them and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again Magnus' eyes were still on him, curious.

“We still have to go on our first date”, he whispered, bashful.

Magnus' smile was blinding. “Yeah, we do”, he grinned. Alec leaned in again, kissing him. Magnus' arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair. 

Magnus broke the kiss. “Drinks?”, he asked. Alec nodded and pressed their lips together again. Magnus laughed against his lips. “My dear Alexander, you are too addicting.” 

“Good”, Alec mumbled, pressing closer. “That means you can't just let me go.” 

“Never. You aren't getting rid of me that easily.” 

Magnus gasped as Alec's hands wandered lower, under his jacked and the shirt, exploring heated skin. 

“Let's get out of here. Please”, Magnus begged, voice raspy. 

Alec nodded, but refused to let go of him and together they stumbled through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode *sighs* I am still not over it  
> Critic is very appreciated, as well as kudos :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
